SAO: Blood Knight
by GreySwordsman
Summary: In this story Mikael joins the Knights of the Blood Oath instead of Laughing Coffin when Heathcliff appears when Lisa tries to recruit him. However Heathcliff want Mikael to become his second in command and to take over the Knights of the Blood Oath when he reveals himself as the boss. This story is the alternative of SAO: Tales from the Coffin and feature and Godlike Mikael. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- What's changed**

 **This story is similar to SAO: Tales of the Coffin except there is one major difference Mikael was recruited by the Knights of the Blood Oath instead of Laughing Coffin. Please note I will be being starting this from the part where Lisa tries to recruit Mikael.**

 **Mikael POV**

About 3 months in the game I found myself in a forest training my skills, improving my sword skills and throwing skill. I was soon surrounded by an orange guild known as Loose Knife. They had threatened to kill me and take away Blazing Hope. All I did was laugh before I used a skill called Eternal Flame which engulfed the whole guild in flames, killing them. After that was don I heard clapping, I turned around to see a women wearing a black robe with Laughing Coffin symbol on it. She then said "My you are quite skilful with that blade. We could use someone like you in are guild." "Sorry but I'm not joining your guild" I told her as I turned away. "Oh that a shame" she said before whistling to the rest of her team to come out. "Well I guess we will be taking that blade of yours now" she told me before signalling her team to attack. I prepared myself for their attack by taking up a battle stance. Just as three of them came charging at me, suddenly a shadow rushed pass me and blocked their attack. "What the" the female said. "Now, now it not nice to attack someone just because they didn't join your guild" the shadow figure told her. I was then able to see the figure fully. They were clade in red armour with a white cape. Their shield was large and had a red cross. I then saw their face, he had grey hair and looked to be in his twenties. "Heathcliff to what do we own the pleasure" the female said to him. "Oh I was just taking a walk when I saw what this kid did and decide to talk with him" he told her. "What are you trying to recruit him into your guild" she asked him.

"Maybe all I am saying is I see something in him" he responded to her. "Well sorry but we can't allow that" she said to him as she took out her blade and took up a stance. "Very well if that how it's to be. Hey do mind helping me in this duel or shall I take them on alone" he asked me as he pulled his blade out of his shield. "Sure I'll help you fight them. You take down the leader I'll take the rest of them" I told him. He smiled and said "Very well if that your strategy." We then all charged at one another as the man Heathcliff fought against the leader while I dealt with the rest of them. I quickly disposed of them and was about to help Heathcliff out when I saw the way he was fighting. I don't know what it was but something was off. It was like he was moving outside the system while everyone else was moving inside it. I didn't take him long till Lisa was on her knees defeated. Heathcliff held his blade at her throat as he said "Now you are going to leave now or you will disappear from this world." "Of course" she replied as Heathcliff moved his blade from her throat as he turned towards me. Lisa got up but instead of walking away, she charged straight at him. I reacted quickly as I charged at her as my sword plunged through her chest. She soon exploded into crystal as I removed my sword. I turned towards Heathcliff as he stared at what just happened. "So what do you want" I asked him. "Well that should be self-explanatory but before I say, can I ask do you know who I am" he asked me.

"Sorry but I don't have a clue who you are except that your name is Heathcliff" I responded. "Yes my player name is Heathcliff but you may know me by a different name. My real name is Ahikiko Kayaba" he told me. I was suddenly enraged at what he just told me. I immediately struck my sword across his cheek as I demand "Why are you here, Kayaba. Give me one good reason why I should strike you down now." "My reason is simple. As you know I trapped everyone in this game but I wanted to give those people hope which is why I created the Knights of Blood Oath but I see that there may be another way to give the players hope" he told me. I removed my sword away from his face and said "Really and how's that" I asked him. "Simple, I plan to reveal myself as the final boss when we make it to a certain floor but if I did that then I need someone to take over the Knights of the Blood Oath in order to keep the player fighting for their freedom. I want you to do that Mikael. I have been watching you, you have the will to led these players to victory you just need the practise. If you join me not only will you be my vice commander but also I will allow you to train in the ruby palace to become stronger than any other player in this game" Heathcliff told me. I hesitated for a minute before I thought 'If I train on floor 100 hundred then I will have the strength to beat almost every boss we encounter which mean not that many people will have to die.' I suddenly remembered those we lost in floor three. "Fine I will join you but I am doing this for the players not you" I told him. "Very well lets go" he responded before pulling out a teleport crystal. "Teleport Ruby Palace" he said as we were instantly teleported.

 **The end of Chapter 1, this was interesting to write as I didn't know exactly how the plot would go and the only idea I had about this story was what if Mikael was a member of the Knight of the Blood Oath instead of Laughing Coffin. I took a while but I finally got the idea of what if Mikael became a sort of protégé to Heathcliff and that he was being trained to beat the game. Now granted when we get to the end Mikael not going to solo and beat Kayaba himself, I'm keeping the tag team battle with Kirito but do that the events of reveal of Kayaba will be altered. In the next chapter Mikael begins his training in the Ruby Palace and meet Asuna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Goals and Dreams**

 **The second chapter of SAO: Blood Knight. In this chapter Mikael begins his training in the Ruby Palace while Kayaba prepare for him to take floor boss Skull Reaper. I hope you enjoy as I will work on this story over time while I will be more focused on SAO: Hunter & Prey.**

I saw found myself in the Ruby Palace as I followed Heathcliff or Ahikiko Kayaba as he was better known as we went up the stair after teleporting. I was surprised at the design of the Ruby Palace as I was excepting it to be made out of actually rubies but instead it was made of a crystal that was white while the floor was more blood red then ruby red. I was surprised to see the Knight of the Blood Oath logo engraved on the throne in the centre of the room. Heath cliff went over and sat on the throne while I looked around the palace. "So what do you think of this place" he asked me. I turned towards him and said "I think you spent a lot of time designing this place." "Well I kinda 'wanted to make this place a reward to the players who make it pass the other 99 floors" he told me. "What do you mean by the players who make it pass the other 99 floors. Are you excepting a certain number of players to make it here" I asked him getting slightly angry at the thought of him planning out who will make it.

"Well Mikael I will be honest with you. I was excepting only one player to make it. That player I have called 'The Hero of Aincrad.' As he or she will raise above a defeat me. To begin with I believe that was you but since you rejected I will look have to look for a new hero. However, now I believe that more people will survive this game" he explained to me. "Okay how will more people survive now" I asked him. He smiled and replied "Because of you. I believe that you have the will to unite the player against me when I am revealed as the man who trapped them all here." "My next question now is why will I be able to unite the player after all you saw how they reacted to players form the beta. Just imagine how they will react when they learn that I knew who you were this entire time and didn't tell anyone" I responded. "I know they hate players who have information that could make this game end quicker but when the one player they looked up to and saw that player as someone who could get them home turns out to their greatest enemy, they will look toward other player and I want you to be one of those players. What do you say Mikael will you do that" he told me in detail. I was tempted to say no but soon remember what Sliver said to me before she died. I recalled her words as 'Don't apologise Mikael, I know you did your best but you need to remain strong as everyone need someone to remain strong in time like this.'

"Alright I will do that" I replied. "Is it because of Sliver" he asked. I immediately charged at him and held my blade near his throat. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT NAME. IT BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE HAD TO DIE. SHE WAS ONLY FIFTEEN WITH HER OWN DREAM AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY" I shouted at him. He smiled as I retracted my sword. "That it Mikael use that anger and hatred to tap into your unique skill" he told me. I was shocked but should have known he knew about it since he created it. "No I won't use that skill" I told him. "Why not Mikael. If you use that skill, then you would be able to clear these floor by yourself after all Boss beater is the strongest unique skill I created and is only rewarded to the player who is willing to clear this game no matter what" he replied. "Because the last time I used that skill, a whole group was wiped out because I attacked them" I responded. "They only died because you couldn't control it but if you accept it instead of rejecting it then I could help you to control it and then you could access other unique skills" he told me. "What other unique skills" I asked him. "From what I can tell your avatar can access five unique skills. These unique skills are Boss Beater, Relentless Speed, Multi wielder, Beast Summoner and God Blade. These unique skills are power by themselves but together you will be god like" he told me. "How do I access these skills" I asked him, curious about these skills.

"You need to defeat certain bosses to gain them and must practise using them for two days straight in order to master them. The bosses you need to beat are Blade Bull, Four armed knight, Dark Wyvern and Skull Reaper. That is why training here is a good idea as here I can summon those bosses for you to fight. But first you need to fight me" he demanded. "Why should I fight you" I asked him. "If you fight me then there is a chance that you can control Boss Beater as well as master it" he replied. "Alright but I doubt I can win" I replied before I became serious know that I could take this duel lightly. I pulled my blade out of it sheath while Heathcliff equipped his shield and pulled out his sword. I took up a fighting stance and he did the same before opening up his menu. The message 'Heathcliff has challenged you to a duel. Do you except this duel? YES OR NO.' I pressed the yes button and notice that the duel was last drop duel. This duel was a duel that would only end when one of the player's health drops into the red area. The countdown began soon after I pressed yes and we both waited for it to reach zero. The minute it reached zero I charged straight at him only to be knocked back.

"Nice try Mikael but you might what to try something new if you hope to win this duel" he said to me. I activated my sword skill 'Flame Burst Stream' and was able to knock off a quarter of health. He smiled and said "That is interest combining two sword skill together in order to create a brand new one." He then activated 'Sonic Leap' and charged at me. I waited until the last second before jumping out of the way. I was sure I dodged out of the way but then all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest and looked down to see that Heathcliff's blade had piece my chest. I coughed out blood as he became to retract his blade. "Well you tried your best but unfortunately your best was not good enough" he told me as my health began to drop reaching the yellow area. "I'M…..NOT" I tried to speak but found it hard as his blade had pieced my lung. "You're not what, Mikael" he asked me. "I SAID I'M NOT FINISHED YET" I shouted at him as a familiar red glow surrounded my hand as I grabbed his blade. I pulled out his blade and immediately shattered it. He then jumped back as far as he could and took up a defensive stance as I had destroyed his sword. I charged at him as my sword and his shield clashed. I fought against me using only his shield as I relentlessly attack him trying to deal some damage but was unable to do so as I was unfocused. I jumped back as I took a moment to calm myself down as my temper made me unfocused. Once I was focused I charged straight at him to attack him. He shot his shield at me to stop my attack but I dodged out of the way in the nick of time and land my blade through his chest and slashed up, knocking his health all the way down to the red zone. I then saw that the red glow was still around me as the words 'Winner' appeared by my name.

"Wow that was a surprise I wasn't expect you to be able to deal that much damage in a single blow but it seems you were able to get control of Boss Beater" he told me. "So it seems you were right about me fighting you but what to stop me taking your life right now and ending this game once and for all" I asked him. "Well that is simple, you won't because you don't want to and now I am an immortal object so your blade can't harm me" he told me. I then threw a throwing pick to test that statement of his as the throwing pick bounced off him and the words 'Immortal Object' then appeared. "So now what" I asked him. "Now" he said but was then interrupted by a sudden crash. A Skeleton creature appeared behind him. "Now you fight the Skull Reaper" he told me as the skull reaper let out a monstrous roar and it health bar appeared. I jumped back and activated Boss beater. I analysed the boss and saw that it weakness was in the joints of the bones that made up its spine. I jumped above the head of the skull reaper and launched myself at one of his joint. Suddenly I was blocked by one of its bone scythes as the second one impaled me in the back taking out three quarter of my health before it threw me at a wall. "Well it appears you aren't as strong as I thought you were" Heathcliff said. I suddenly felt myself become enraged as I then glared at the skull reaper.

'No this isn't where I die. I will live not only for my sake but for Sliver's sake. I won't allow her to be forget. No one deserves that' I thought to myself as the red glow around my hand changed into a dark blue glow. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU" I screamed at the skull reaper as the blue glow completely surrounded me. I saw Heathcliff grin at me as the Skull Reaper came at me. I notice that instead of my sword in my hand, I was now holding two scythes made of the blue glow. I jumped above the Skull Reaper head and aimed for one of the joints again. It put it scythe where I was aiming but this time my scythe sliced through its and my second scythe hit it joint and cut through the entire spine. My attack knocked off all of its health and destroyed it. The words 'CONGULATION' appeared which was the sign of having defeated a boss. A message soon appeared before me saying 'Unique Skill unlocked: God Blade.' "Well done Mikael, you have just beaten the bosses of floor 75 as well as took your unique skill to the next level" Heathcliff told me.

"What do you mean by taken my unique skill to the next level" I asked him. "With Boss beater, there are five level to it that increase the strength you gain each time as well as added something new to it. Each level is a different colour red is level 1, blue is level 2, sliver is level 3, white is level 4 and black is level 5. With level two you gain a weapon similar the boss you are fighting which is why you got scythes when fighting the Skull reaper. And now you have gained a new skill which one is it" eh explained and asked. "It was God Blade" I told him. "That a good one. It is the ability to craft blades out a aura that can piece anything. That skill is in fact the one skill that could kill me" he replied. I soon activated the skill and two blades that were pure black appeared in my hand. "So now what do you want to do, Mikael" Heathcliff asked me. "Bring up the next boss" I asked him. He was surprised at what I said and asked "Are you sure about that, Mikael." I could tell by his voice that he was worried which I found strange as this was the man who trapped everyone in this game but with the time I had spent with him I felt as if I was beginning to understand him. He didn't want to sentence people to their death, he wanted to live his dream. That was what Aincrad was, this world was the dream of Akihiko Kayaba and the way he achieved it was through the use of Virtual Reality. And his reason for trapping people in this game it wasn't too scary us or make us hate him. I now could figure out he wanted to inspire us, to see what the virtual world was capable but instead we all saw him as a mad man. Now I understood him and wanted to understand him even more.

'are you sure he is asking me. Well just like him I have dreams as well. My dream is to find my brother. To do that I need to escape Sword Art Online and in order to escape Sword Art Online I need to become stronger. Yes, I am sure about fight the next boss' I thought to myself before turning toward him. "Yeah I am sure; I need to become stronger" I told him. He smiled before saying "Okay is you are determined to do so then I guess I can't stop you." The next boss then appeared and it was the blade bull.

2 months later

It had been two whole months since I began my training in the ruby palace and it had been two days since I completely mastered my unique skill. I had reach level 150 due to all the EXP I had gained but thanks to Heathcliff my stats said I was only level 80. My equipped was changed as well as I wore my knight of the blood Oath coat which was similar to the coat I wore before as it was black but had a red out line and the symbol of KOB on its shoulder. It also has a hood to it that allow me to hide my face whenever I need to. The coat gives me a defence of 900 which gain an extra 100 due to the armour I wore known as 'Shadow Embracer.' Shadow Embracer gave me 100 in defence, 300 in attack, 900 in stealth and 400 in speed. I also wore a red scarf known as 'Scarlet Rose' that gave me 100 in speed, 900 in blacksmithing and 500 in listening. I now wield tow blade that are called 'Nightmare Repulser' and 'Light Shatter.' Nightmare Repulser was a long black blade with one side jagged and could be used with one or two hands.

It effect was that it could piece through equipment lower than it and transfer the health of my opponent to me. Light Shatter was a long sliver blade that could switch between a dagger, rapier and a long sword. It effect was to nullify the use of items if it makes contact with my opponent and will paralysis, blind or poison my opponent. In all my stats were at max attack, max defence, max speed, max stealth, max blacksmithing, max beast taming, max listening, max throwing and 600 in cooking. I was the vice commander of Knight of the Blood Oath which had went from being a small guild to one of the leading guild in a matter of one month. This was mostly due to me and Heathcliff being able to wipe out boss by ourselves. I had defeat three of the boss when most of the assault team was unable to fight. This had earned me the nickname of the Sliver Flame as when I had defeated a boss a sliver flame would appear. In all of Aincrad only three players stood out. Those three were me, Heathcliff and the Black Swordsman. I was relaxing in the meeting room as I waited for Heathcliff to return to headquarter as he told me he was going out to take a look a next boss with the scouting party so we could get to the next floor.

I was soon about to take a nap when someone came bursting through the door. It was the one friend I had made in the Knight of the Blood Oath as most of the member didn't trust me and who could blame them, someone just appear one day with their guild leader and is name their vice command. My friend was a young female member of KOB known as Yuuki and she was known mostly for her speed which was only matched by mine as well as her sword skill Mother Rosario. "Vice commander Mikael" she said, falling to the ground after running. I got off the table and walked over to her. "How many time have I told you, Yuuki you don't need to call me Vice-commander every time you talk to me" I told her as I helped her up. I brushed her hair to reveal her red eyes which I found beautiful and would often just stand there staring at her. There was one thing I liked about Yuuki and that was despite being a member of the Knight of the Blood Oath she refused to wear the uniform and instead wore obsidian half- armour, which covered her chest and had a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same colour beneath the armour. She was my teammate as we most went out together as well as were living in the same apartment but despite constant teasing by fellow guild member we were not a couple despite how much I wanted to reveal that I felt that way I just couldn't do it. "Sorry about that Mikael. It just that so many players called you that and I pick it up" she told me.

"It alright Yuuki, you know I can't be angry at you" I replied. "Thank Mikael, anyway the commander has returned and requested that you meet him at the front gate immediately" Yuuki told me. "Did he say why" I asked her. "No all he said was something about a new member that you need to meet" she responded. "Okay well catch up with you later Yuuki, remember it your turn to make dinner" I said to her before leaving the room. As I left I heard Yuuki whisper something but couldn't make out what it was as I began to dash to the front gate. Once I made it I saw that Heathcliff was standing there waiting. Next to him was a girl who was about 17 dressed in a knights of the blood uniform and was carrying a rapier. She had chestnut hair and yet looked familiar. It was then that I recognised her as one of the people who helped defeat the second floor boss. "Ah Mikael you are here" Heathcliff said to me. "Yep Yuuki said you want me to meet someone" I told him. "I did" he replied before pointing at the girl next to him. "This is Asuna, she is the newest member of KOB and I hope she will become your partner" he told me. I was surprised as I wasn't expecting him to be giving me a partner since for the time being I worked alone. "Partner" I asked. "Yep Asuna here is most likely one of the fastest player in this game and has accepted my invitation to join the guild. So I felt it was only appropriate she becomes your partner since I'm worried about the time you have been spending with that Yuuki girl" he told me.

"Very well sir" I replied. "Excellent oh she will also be living in your apartment until she gets a place of her own" he responded before walking inside the guild. I walked over to Asuna and put my hand forward before saying "Hello my name is Mikael, please to meet you Asuna." She finally looked up at me as was surprised by the sight of me. "Kirito" she said to me before hugging me. It was once she got a closer look that she let go of me. "Sorry about that I thought you were someone else there for a moment" she told me. "It okay, so who is this Kirito you mistake me for" I asked her.

 **The end of Chapter 2. Before anyone asks Yes, the Yuuki in this story is the Yuuki from the Mother Rosario but there is two difference between the two as this Yuuki is eighteen at the moment and does not have AIDS so don't except so kind of reveal in this story. With this story imagine this as I didn't universe to the main Sword Art Online story. With chapter I wanted to build up to Mikael being godlike as well as to him and Asuna becoming team mates. In the next chapter we jump straight to the events of episode 5 'Murder in a safe zone' and go to the events of episode 9 'Blue Eyed Demon.' Also the pairing in this story are KiritoxAsuna and MikaelxYuuki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A beginning**

 **This is the third chapter of SAO: Blood Knights. With story I will take time writing since I will be focused on the main story series while this would be more of a spin off. In the this chapter we jump into the story of Sword Art Online at episode 5 'Murder in a safe zone.'**

If there was one thing I didn't like about being one of the second in commands of the Knights of the Blood Oath, it would be the boss meeting I had to attend whether I wanted to or not. It just made no sense to me that almost every strong player in SAO would gather and talk about how to beat the boss only for one player in the end to try and take the last hit bonus for themselves which result in other players trying to do the same which causes more causalities than the plan ordinary had. Through despite the fact I couldn't stand them, Asuna seemed to be a natural at leading the people and getting them to work together even if it for a short while. The more I saw Asuna act like that the more I released that this might be another step in Kayaba plan for when he betrays us since with Asuna being able to connect to the people it would make it easier for me to pick up the piece after they are back-stabbed by the one man who was leading them to salvation. However the more I thought about his plan the more I began to wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing since it was basically the man who trapped everyone in this world acting their hero only to betray them in the last leg of the adventure only for the one person who knew the whole time to try and pick up the pieces. I didn't know what it is but I felt like the plan could go terribly wrong.. As the meeting was going on I zoned out only listening to the basic of the plan which was to use NPCs as bait to distract the boss. I was tempted to butt in and telling them that not how you beat the boss as I had encounter GeoClawer(I don't actually know the name of the boss they are fighting so I used the wiki to find out. I apologise if I got it wrong) but that would have just raised question about me and how I would know that so I just remained quiet.

I was about to take a nap and wait for the meeting to be over when I heard someone speak up against Asuna's idea. I opened my eyes to see who the unlucky person was as the last time someone disagreed with Asuna it didn't end well as Asuna did as much damages as she could and didn't have to worry about killing them due to it being a safe zone. I saw that it was a person who looked strangly similar to me just with a different colour scheme. I recognised the person as Kirito, a player Asuna told me about who was the one who beat the first floor boss. I listened in to hear the conversation. "We can't use NPC's. There has to be another way to beat the boss" he told her. "And why can't we use NPC's. It make sense after all they can't die unlike us" she told him. "They may not be like us but they are similar to. They have family in this world and would it fair to take them away" He told her. "You think that. Well unfortunately it doesn't matter as I'm the one leading this" she responded. "Sorry but I won't have any part of this" he replied. "You'll do as I say like it or not" she ordered. It was then the room went quite all of a sudden. Everyone then began to leave as the meeting was called to an end. As me and Asuna began to walk back to Headquarters to prepare for the boss that I decide to talk to her. "Asuna was that really necessary" I asked her. "Yes it was, I need him to know that I am leading this and that he has to listen to me" she replied. "Asuna I know you want to get back to the really world as soon as possible but that back there just made you look like commander who goes by my way or the highway. If you want people to go along with you then you need to let them do it by choice not by forcing them" I told her. "Mikael what your point" she asked me. "Look I'm just saying that maybe Kirito might have a point in there being another way to beat the bosses" I said to her. "Okay and what is it" she asked me. "I think there may be something on this floor that we may have missed that could help us. I have played a lot of game to similar this and if theirs something I have learnt from them it is that there is always a way to beat a boss hidden in the location the boss is in. All I'm saying is that maybe we should at least check everything first before going along with your idea" I explained to her. "Alright we'll check but nothing comes up you are making the meal tonight" she said.

 **Time Skip- After Boss fight**

Me and Asuna we walking in to the town on floor 59. "See Asuna there was another way to beat the boss after all" I told her. "Yeah you were right Mikael. Through there something that is bothering" She asked me. "What is it" I replied. "If you had an idea about how to beat the boss why didn't you mention it during the boss meeting" she asked me. "Well it because of what would of happened if people found out I was a beta tester" I responded. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "Asuna I thought you were paying attention between what was going on between us and the Aincrad Liberation Army. They are questioning us due to me being a beta tester and there third in command hate beta tester after what happened on floor one. And think about what would people would if a beta tester just so happpened to know how to beat a floor boss" I told her through that got me thinking about Kirito as he seemed to know there was some other to beat the boss as well but he also had a look in his eyes similar to mine as if he was hiding something. As we got closer to town I decided to take off my helmet since nobody except Asuna knew what I looked like without it on so it would give me a chance to relax. It was as we got close to the town that I noticed someone lying on a nearby hill. It seemed that Asuna saw them as well as recognised them as she whispered "I can't believe it."

Upon a closer look I saw that it was Kirito. As soon as we got closer Asuna began to walk faster towards him. Once we got there Asuna said to him "You got to be kidding me." "Oh hey Asuna, whose your friend " he asked her. "That not important why weren't you at the boss fight" she asked him. "Well I told you I would have no part in using NPC to distract the boss" he told her. "We didn't do that. We found a quest that rewarded a flute that put the boss to sleep allowing us to kill it" I told him. "Really wow I didn't except that. I thought everyone was going along with the idea to use NPC" he responded. "They would have if my partner hadn't convince me to look for another way" she told him. "Wait your her partner. Wait if Asuna the second in command of the Knight of the Blood Oath that would make you Shinku Oni (Crimson Demon)" he asked. "Yep that me though I don't know why people keep calling me that" I replied. "It might be because you glow red whenever we enter a boss fight" Asuna told me. "But that just my unique skill there no reason to give me a nickname because of it" I responded. "Anyway we got off topic. Why are you sleeping out here Kirito" Asuna asked him. "Well I got done levelling for the day and I wasn't going to the boss fight because of your plan so I decide to relax. And see that the weather was perfect I decide to take a nap" he told us. "What do you mean the weather is perfect. It always the same" she said. "Actually your wrong Asuna the cardinal system works to replicate the real world in Aincrad so there is a weather system that changes how each days is. That the reason why it can rain and snow in towns despite what floor we are on. And today just so happens to be the optimal setting for Sunny weather" I told her knowing a bit about the cardinal system from research I did back in the real world. "Your friend right Asuna. Beside you could take a nap as well if you want" he told her before dozing off. "Why you" Asuna replied. I decide to take a nap as well so I lied down near the shade. "He's right Asuna after all we need to relax once in a while to stop us from being reckless" I told her.

"Yeah but have you forgotten that another day lost here is another one lost in the real world. If we take to long then we might never get back" she told me. "Yeah I know that Asuna but which is worse losing one day to relax or costing people their live because you got reckless" I replied. I soon felt Asuna lie down next to me as I dozed off. A couple of hour later I woke up and notice that Kirito was beginning to stir. ""Hey Kirito you awake " I asked him just to be sure. "Yeah I'm awake" he responded. I decided to sit on the nearby stone wall as the sun was beginning to set. "So your the Crimson Demon, got to say I wasn't excepting you to look similar to me" he said to me. "How do you think I feel. Though that does explain why Asuna confused me for you when we met" I replied. 'So we meet at so long little brother' I thought knowing for sure that Kirito was my little brother Kazuto since mine and Kirito avatar were what are bodies looked like in the real world and the only feature that I knew could change was hair and that was just colour.

"I got to wonder why did you choose to have white hair with a black bang" he asked me. "Well Asuna kept calling me your name by accident even with the fact that I had a white bang so I changed it to this and stuck with it" I told him. "Oh" he replied. We just sat in silence was as the sun went down until a group of players walked passed. One saying "A couple of lazy loser." I recognised the emblem on his uniform as the divine dragon alliance, one of the top guilds except they mostly went after rare items since almost every member had some kind of rare item. They even at one point tried to recruit me due to two of the sword on me. The Synth Blade, a sword capable of turning into a synth and Boss Bane, a sword capable of doing a lot damage depending on the level of the boss. I began to notice that Asuna was beginning to stir. I turned around to see she was getting up. "Hey it looks like someone waking up" I told Kirito. When Asuna opened her eyes I said "Hey sleepy head." It took Asuna a few minute to fully wake up and she did she was immediately in a attack stance. I immediately understood why she went into that stance and took up a defensive stance. "Asuna calm down, it not what you think" I told her trying to get her to calm down. "One meal" she said to us. I was confused by that statement so I asked "What." "One meal, you both get one meal. Anything you like." I turned to look at Kirito who seemed just as confused as me.

A few minutes later, we were all sat down at one of the restaurant in town as the waitress dropped off our drinks. I took a sip of my tea through the open-able mouth cover as I heard people talk about us since we were drawing attention to ourselves since both me and Asuna were famous for what we have done. I then heard Asuna say "Well I suppose I should thank you." "What for" Kirito asked her. "Well for protecting me while I slept" she replied. Once that was said the waitress arrived with our food when all of sudden there was a loud scream. All three of us rushed out of the restaurant and ran in the direction of the scream. When we arrived we saw a man strung up on the side of a building with a sword through his chest. I turned to Asuna and said "Asuna tried to see if you can help him by undoing the rope while me and Kirito will be below to catch him." She Nodded and went into the building while me and Kirito ran towards him. As we ran I shouted out to the man "Hey you need to pull the sword out." I saw him move his hand to hilt and attempt to pull it out but by that point it was too late as he exploded into the familiar crystal that showed the death of a player.

 **End of Chapter 3and boy this was a difficult chapter to write as I wrote this chapter up to the half way point but then my laptop caught a problem due to transferring a document between my friends so then I had to get my laptop clean which resulted in me losing the file so I had to rewrite it. Any in this chapter I follow along the lines of episode 5 but had to imput Mikael. There is also something I need to address about this Fan fiction and that is Mikael in this story is different from the main story line and that will be shown more as this story goes on. There is also something I need to tell you and that is I have another Fan fiction that I plan to write and will give more detail in a authors note I will upload on my upcoming fan fiction SAO: Ragnorak. I also have a schedule be going by in order to write this fan fictions and to put it simply I will write the chapters of a story from the main series when I have free time off while during the months of March, August and December I will write a chapter from one of my side story so this way I have time to relax as well so the stories won't be rush to a finish and come out poorly. Now to all my fellow readers I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.**


End file.
